Code: Defective
by SweetheartAngel
Summary: The queen of Nasod's tries to resurrect her race with the forgotten code, yet is it the right code? Will the El-gang be able to help her? Takes place after the 'Dear mine' Manga. Might change summary. . . Pairing-Elsword x Eve
1. Chapter 1:Intro

**Classes!**

**Elsword- Infinity sword**

**Aisha- Dimension witch**

**Rena- Night Watcher**

**Raven -Veteran Commander**

**Eve -Code, Electra-(?)**

**Chung -Tactical Trooper**

**Ara- Yama Raja **

**Elesis- Grand Master**

**Add- Lunatic Psyker**

* * *

**Intro**

After finding the El shard and becoming their 2nd job classes, the gang spits-up to succeed into their pathways of life. Elsword became the class Infinity Knight. He eventually found his sister and the two started traveling together. Aisha became the class Dimension Witch. She fulfilled her destiny in becoming a powerful witch. Rena achieved becoming a night watcher, the guardian of the night. Raven over came his darkness inside and was a veteran commander. Chung became a Tactical Trooper and followed his path of his father. Yet, what about Eve? Was she able to resurrect her Nasod race?

_Dear Mine . . . ._

Images of when I was awakened by the crimson haired boy appear in my mind. I slapped him strait across the face for that!

_''How rude!''_ I yelled at him. The others around him, stared at me. . .and him I suppose. His face was as dark as his hair from my slap. I watch as they bicker amongst each-other.

_Still, I don't think she's a bad kid. . .' Said the archer._

_She's an enemy to us!' Yelled the human Nasod Hybrid._

_''Machines have genders?' Questioned the purple haired magician._

I sigh as they continue their discussion. I walk over to a pile of bushes and sit down. Looking at the ground, I saw a shadow. I didn't notice that the crimson haired boy was in-front of me. I look up to see him smiling at me. He holds out his hand and says the strangest thing to me. . . .

_'I'll be your friend!'_

**Altera base**

_ *BRIZZZIST*_

Here I am, using my electronic powers to destroy my corrupted king, to get the nasod code. This code that I have never seen before. I gaze at the electro ball, knowing it will give me the power I need. The power to resurrect my race. I sigh as I hover above king nasod and the others.

''Do not worry everyone, I shall return your hearts soon. Please, wait a little longer. I shall rebuild our kingdom.'' I look around the altera core and wonder.

To release this new code, I have no choice but to terminate but to terminate my emotions control circuits, but. . .

What is this feeling? I clutch my chest, I feel, a heart-beat? No, I must be imagining it. Yet, the name of this feeling. . .

_'Man, is she trying to kill us?' said the crimson boy, staring at the food I prepared. I scoff and slap him for his mockery._

Oh . . .so this is what it is. I've accumulated so many emotions that it's hard to let them go. I hover over to the altera core. More thoughts come to my mind. If I wake up again, I may not be the same Eve that my friends will know. Rena, Raven, Aisha, Chung and of-course, Elsword, please be my friends again.

I hooked on to the Altera cores main-frame. The core lit up in blue-like energy. I let the circuits fuse with me, now as if on a whim I say the commands.

''Emotion control unit confirmed, Code Battle Seraph, activated; for the resurrection of the nasod kingdom.'' I feel a wet moist substance fall from my face as I power down for activation. A tear, why is that?

**Normal P.O.V**

Eve completely shuts down in order for the process to activate more quickly. The process was working, the corrupted king and the other nasods were awakening to become a new form of good. The king slowly arises and looks around the destroyed Altera core.

''My word,'' He said. ''Did my queen do this?'' He looked around some more and spotted Eve, spreading her power to the rest of the core. The king paused and realized his terminal core was removed.

''Of-course, without using my permission she will become Code Battle Seraph. I cannot believe how blinded I was by the beautiful solution. If she is able to revive our forsaken race, perhaps I will join her with making peace with the humans. . .'' As king nasod thought, he saw something in the Core as Eve drained her power to it. The core began to flash bright-red. Something was wrong!

''No! My queen, it seems what I have feared is happening! My code of corruption is within you!''

Suddenly the circuits of the core began to flash and shoot fiery static. Eve screeched in pain.

'W-what's happening!? Something doesn't feel right!' Screamed Eve in her head.

*ZIPPPPZ*

The entire core blanked out for a second, releasing Eve from the connected circuits, it then reactivated. The king caught the falling queen in his giant metallic hand.

''My queen, are you alright?'' He asked. Eve was unconscious for a few moments but awoken with a red light illuminating her body. Once it faded away, she was not her-self, nor was she Code battle Seraph. Her beautiful white outfit was replaced with black pretty armor with dark wings in the back. Slowly standing, Eve's eyes began to glow red.

''Code Nemisis, activated.'' Upon saying that, she arose into a hover and flew as fast as she could out of the Altera Core.

''This is not good, my dear queen, she has become. . . the corrupted code. . .'' Said the nasod king in sadness.

* * *

**It's short, I know. . . . -u- **


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Code: Defective**

**Chapter 2**

**Reunion**

**Somewhere in the forest of Elrios Normal P.O.V**

Elsword decided to give a visit to Elder. Since he has found his sister and has been training for a while, Elboy ventures oout to check on the places of Elrios. He searches for baddies while slicing away trees. 'You know, I wonder how everyone else is doing?'. He thought. Without realizing, he looked around, nothing looked to familiar.

'Great, I'm lost. . .' He then heard a certain magician blasting trees away.

''Super Nova!'' She yelled. Just like that, the tree in-front of elsword was knocked down, flat to the ground.

''Aisha?'' Yelled Elsword. She turned to see the crimson haired boy.

''Elsword! You dummy, how long have you been their?'' She said in a jump.

''For a while. Wait, if your here, then maybe-''

*SlaSH~!*

Out of know-where, a tree was burned to the ground. The two turned to see, behind the burnt tree was the dark-black haired guy with his dark crow uniform on.

''Raven!'' Aisha and Elsword said in unison. He waved his nasod hand in the air and slightly smiled.

''Hey you two, It's been a while.'' Suddenly, the gang felt the ground shake. They looked underneath them to see tiny weeds growing out of the ground.

''Gliding Strike!'' Yelled a familiar voice.

*BLAM* They all flew into the air and were thrown back down. Rena swiftly lands into the middle of their little gathering.

''Evil monsters beware-oh, its you guys. . .'' She says. Then it hit her. ''AH! Raven, Aisha, Elsword!'' The archer grabs them all into a crushing hug.

''I've missed you all so much~!'' She screamed.

''R-rena, we can't breathe!'' Yelled Elsword in a gasp. She let them go and everyone gasped for air.

''Oops, sorry guys.'' She said.

''Wow Rena, you've changed a lot . .'' Said Raven, looking her up and down. She blushed. ''I guess you could say I did, we all did from the looks of it. Still can't believe we found each-other!'' She said in excitement.

'' Yeah, except were missing someone. . . . Eve.'' Said Elsword.

''Eve. . .'' They all said in unison. What could have possibly happened to her? Everyone remembered her goal. To resurrect her corrupted kingdom, making sure each nasod was born anew. Did she achieve her goal? They all sulked, wondering about Eve.

''Say, why don't we all head to the Altera Core? Eve should still be their if everything went well.'' Suggested Rena.

''Right.'' They said in unison.

''We may even bump into Chung again.'' Said Aisha with a smile.

''Well, we might not meet him for a while, I was in hamel a few weeks ago and the kid was busy as ever guarding the place.'' Said Raven. Aisha awed in disappointment.

''Oh? You miss Chung eh?'' Said Rena with a wink. Aisha blushed.

''I-it's not what your probably thinking! I'm just concerned about him too. . '' The archer laughed while the commander sighed as they all started walking. Heading to the Altera Core. Elsword walked but behind them, thinking about Eve.

'I hope your ok . . .'

* * *

**Sweet: Alright!**

**Chung: WHAT! I'm not apart of this little 'reunion'?**

**Sweet: Sorry, ahaha . . .RxR please! RXR ;3**


End file.
